


Il graffio della gatta nera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [13]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Felicia/Peter.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZHPOeOxQQ.★Fandom: Spiderman.★ Iniziativa: “Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa ‘You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest’ indetta da Fanwriter.it e Torre di Carta”.★ Numero Parole: 1.376★ Prompt: 2) You give love a bad name (Bon Jovi).





	Il graffio della gatta nera

Il graffio della gatta nera

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrZHPOeOxQQ.

  
★Fandom: Spiderman.  
★ Iniziativa: “Questa storia Ha partecipato all’iniziativa ‘You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest’ indetta da Fanwriter.it e Torre di Carta”.  
★ Numero Parole: 1.376  
★ Prompt: 2) You give love a bad name (Bon Jovi).

Cap.1 La ladra e il supereroe

__ Colpito al cuore,  
ed è tua la colpa.  
Dai all’amore un cattivo nome.

Felicia premette le mani sulle spalle muscolose di Peter, sbattendolo contro la parete, rise, piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi boccoli grigi.

“Lo so che sei innamorato di me” disse, premendo l’indice sul petto del giovane.

Spiderman le allontanò la mano, guardandola con espressione seria.

“Non posso amare una ladra che pensa di poter prendere tutto ciò che le piace, che sia suo o no” disse gelido.

< Mi hai colpito al cuore con il tuo fascino, ma, mia cara, dai all’amore una pessima fama > pensò.

“Il mondo non mi ha dato niente, tanto vale che me lo prenda da sola” rispose la Gatta Nera.

[109].

Cap.2 Sorriso d’angelo

__

_ Ciò che vendi è un sorriso d’angelo  
Mi prometti il paradiso… _

“Appena ti ho detto il mio nome e la mia vera identità te ne sei andata. Hai preferito Spiderman, la maschera, a quello che nascondevo. Cos’è? Ero un nerd troppo sfigato per te?” sbraitò Peter. I capelli castani gli ricadevano scompigliati ai lati del viso abbronzato, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

Felicia piegò di lato il capo e batté le lunghe ciglia.

“Come al solito passi il tempo a giudicare, bel ragnetto. Non sai mai niente, ma dici sempre la tua” soffiò.

“Io so solo che con il tuo sorriso d’angelo vai in giro a promettere il paradiso. Sei una bugiarda” disse gelido Peter.

[104].

Cap.3 Sofferenza notturna

  
_… ma mi fai patire l’inferno._

Peter si stese a faccia in giù sul letto, appoggiando il mento sul braccio e sospirò, il suo corpo muscoloso era ignudo, fatta eccezione per i boxer stretti. Osservò l’orario sulla propria radiosveglia: le cinque, su di essa era appoggiata la sua maschera da Spiderman.

Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli castani, i suoi occhi nocciola erano liquidi.

< Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa la voce della ‘Gatta nera’. La sua risata irriverente e il suo corpo perfetto. Mi sta facendo patire un vero inferno > pensò. Sospirò nuovamente e chiuse gli occhi, nascondendosi il viso con l’altra mano.

[105].

Cap.4 Catene

  
_Sono incatenato dall’amore._

Felicia avvolse i polsi di Peter con delle pesanti catene, piegandosi in avanti, leccandogli avidamente il petto muscoloso. Parker rabbrividì, sentendo la lingua di lei lambire il suo capezzolo.

“Dovrei tornare a casa…” disse con voce rauca.

Felicia gli graffiò il fianco e lo sentì gemere di dolore, gli annusò il collo e strofinò i seni prosperosi su di lui, il costume nero attillato le stringeva il corpo.

Peter cercò di sporgersi, ma lei lo sbatté contro la parete.

“ _Ssssh_. Fai il bravo, devo sentire di avere il controllo o me ne andrò” lo minacciò la Gatta Nera.

< Ed io ti obbedirò, perché sono incatenato dall’amore > pensò Parker.

[110].

Cap.5 Passion

  
_Quando la passione è prigione,  
non te ne puoi liberare._

Parker mugolò, cercando di liberarsi dalle manette che gli tenevano bloccati i polsi contro la testata del letto, una serie di graffi gli risaltavano sulla pelle.

< Sembra sempre che debba punire gli uomini, che li seduca solo per umiliarli. Ed io non riesco a dirle mai di no in tempo, sono prigioniero delle sue spire >. Il suo corpo ignudo era in tensione, mugolò, la sua bocca era tappata da un fazzoletto nero.

La Gatta Nera si mise sul letto dietro di lui e gli accarezzò l’inguine con un frustino.

< Quando la prigione è la passione, non ti puoi liberare > pensò Peter, rabbrividendo.

[106].

Cap.6 Danger

_ Sei come una pistola carica. _

Felicia gli versò il liquore nel bicchiere e vi lasciò cadere una ciliegia, rossa come le sue labbra piene e sporte.

“Allora, anche se tu e Strange mi avete fatto quello scherzetto di togliermi i poteri, sono ancora molto utile in battaglia. Oggi saresti morto senza di me, mio bel ragnetto” disse con voce seducente.

Parker si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e lo svuotò con una sorsata.

“Ne ho viste di peggiori e credo di essere già tornato dalla morte”. Si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli castani. “Però è sempre bello vedere quanto tu sia pericolosa, come una pistola carica” ammise.

[103].

Cap.7 La gatta a caccia

  
_Non c’è posto dove nascondersi._

Felicia accavallò le gambe sode e le accarezzò con movimenti lenti, si piegò in avanti e fece ondeggiare i seni. Le sue iridi color fumo erano liquide.

“Sai, credo proprio di essere nella stagione del calore. Miao” disse, facendo il movimento di una zampata.

Parker la guardò seduta sul davanzale della finestra e batté le palpebre.

“Non è possibile. Come sapevi che sarei venuto qui in vacanza?” domandò con voce tremante.

La Gatta nera ridacchiò e balzò nella stanza.

“Non c’è posto in cui tu mi possa sfuggire” disse. Lo raggiunse e gli passò la mano sul petto, coperto dal pigiama di una taglia più grande.

[106].

Cap.8 Mai chiedere consiglio a Tony

__  
Nessuno mi può salvare,  
il danno è ormai fatto.

“Mr. Stark, nessuno può salvarmi dal danno che ho combinato! Da una parte Mary Jane mi chiama e mi manda messaggi perché vuole tornare con me. Dall’altra parte Felicia entra ed esce dalla mia vita come le gira. Oggi mi salta addosso, domani mi odia. Non so mai se è interessata o no.

Io mi sento in colpa, perché non riesco a dimenticare Gwen. E la settimana scorsa sono stato rapito da una donna formica che, visto che sono un ragno, voleva tanti begli insettini da me.

Cosa devo fare?” gemette Peter.

“Fattele tutte” rispose Tony, premendo gli occhiali da sole contro il viso.

[104].

Cap.9 Ragno sacrificale

  
_Faccio la mia parte e tu i tuoi giochini._

“Smettila di fare i tuoi giochini con me, non ci casco. Allora, questa volta sei venuta per uccidermi o per aiutarmi? No, aspetta, ci sono, per derubarmi! Non puoi salvarmi la vita una volta, per allearti con i supercriminali la volta dopo.

Deciditi!” sbraitò Parker.

La Gatta Nera gli accarezzò lo stretto calcio dei pantaloni e lo vide avvampare, Parker esalò un lungo sospiro, cercando di celare i brividi del suo corpo.

"Piccolo dolce ragnetto, tu aneli a farti divorare da una vedova nera. Cerchi una donna che ti soggioghi e sottometta… tu fa la tua parte, io i miei giochini" sussurrò lasciva.

[103].

Cap.10 _Play with me_

__  
Dai all’amore un cattivo nome.  
Dai all’amore un cattivo nome.

Felicia si mise a gattoni sulla palla, raffigurante il volto di Spiderman, dimenò il fondoschiena, il suo viso era incorniciato dal pellicciotto candido che decorava il costume di pelle nera di lei.

“Non vuoi giocare un po’ con me?” domandò.

Spiderman incrociò le braccia al petto, la figura di lei si rifletteva nei grandi occhi bianchi della sua maschera.

“Il tuo tipo di gioco non è il mio. Tendi a dare una pessima nomea all’amore” disse.

Lei si abbassò la cerniera della tuta, scoprendosi i seni.

“Oh, ma tanto lo so che non riuscirai a resistermi. Ti piace troppo usare le tue tante ‘zampette’, mio ragnetto” soffiò.

[107].

Cap.11 Felina giocosa

__

_ Ti pitturi il sorriso sulle labbra,  
unghie rosso fuoco sulle punte delle dita. _

__

Felicia teneva una corda con entrambe le mani, il sorriso esaltato dal rossetto color sangue. Nel momento in cui addentò la corda, un po’ di rossetto finì su di essa.

Indossava soltanto la parte di sopra del costume di Peter, che le lasciava intravedere il fondoschiena. Era sistemata a gattoni sul letto, sul viso aveva la maschera nera della Gatta Nera.

“Sei seria?” domandò Peter dubbioso, appoggiandosi alla parete.

Lei miagolò e fece il movimento di una zampata, mostrando le unghie aguzze laccate di smalto rosso fuoco. La corda ancora stretta in bocca.

< Alle volte sembra quasi una bambina che vuole giocare > pensò Peter.

[106].

Cap.12 Il sogno di uno scolaretto

  
_Il sogno di ogni scolaretto,  
sembri così timida._

Felicia si raddrizzò gli occhiali, la sua pelle diafana era rosa all’altezza delle gote, le sue labbra piene tremavano, mentre teneva lo sguardo basso.

“Non mi trovo a mio agio in abiti civili” disse con tono dolce.

Peter si grattò la guancia.

< Sembra un timido angelo sperduto, la ragazza dolce della porta accanto. È, in una parola, il mio sogno quando ero uno scolaretto nerd e sottoposto a bullismo. Insomma, in qualunque sua forma, Felicia mi avrebbe incatenato a sé… Non ho proprio modo di scappare > pensò.

“Sai, sembri quasi davvero timida” ammise, porgendole il braccio muscoloso.

Felicia si aggrappò ad esso.

[104].

Cap.13 Paura dell’amore

  
_Il tuo primo vero bacio  
era il tuo primo bacio d’addio._

Il corpo muscoloso di Spiderman era lasciato scoperto, teso e contratto. 

Peter era steso sotto Felicia, che indossava un lungo vestito color argento, i capelli le ricadevano candidi intorno al viso. Il volto di Parker era coperto per metà dalla maschera, mentre le sue labbra erano lasciate scoperte.

Felicia lo baciò appassionatamente e lui le passò le dita tra i capelli, traendo il capo di lei verso il proprio, approfondendo il bacio.

La Gatta Nera si ritrasse, tremando.

< L’ultima volta che mi sono innamorata… io mi sono fidata ciecamente e il mio fidanzato… No, non voglio essere violata di nuovo… > pensò, ritraendosi.

“Consideralo un bacio d’addio” sibilò.

[109].

 


End file.
